Laisse moi y croire
by Niacy
Summary: OS. Cela fait une année que les chevaliers d'or sont revenus à la vie. L'un d'eux fait le point sur ce qu'il s'est passé depuis. Milo X Camus.


One-shot inspiré de la chanson du même titre de F. Lerner.

Bon, à la base je ne suis pas une littéraire, ceci explique cela. Mais je fais des efforts. Un gros merci à **Mégara** pour la béta, maintenant cet OS est tout beau^^.

En espérant que cela vous plaise. Bonne lecture !

Biz, Niacy.

* * *

** .:.: Laisse-moi y croire :.:.  


* * *

**

Il écoutait le silence de cette nuit de printemps. Le ciel étoilé scintillait de mille feux, sous le regard complice de la lune qui semblait protéger ce lieu antique. De-ci de-là, les ombres projetées par l'astre lunaire se confondaient avec l'obscurité du sol terreux. La lumière blafarde donnait au Sanctuaire des allures fantasmagoriques, comme si tout n'était qu'un rêve. Un long rêve duquel les chevaliers d'Athéna avaient fini par émerger lentement, il y avait de cela une année.

Une ombre traversait furtivement la brume épaisse de cette fin de nuit et marchait d'un pas alerte, se frayant un chemin à travers un dédale de ruines jonchant le sol rocailleux de l'île. Dans deux heures, les premiers rayons du soleil pointeraient le bout de leur nez et la quiétude qui habitait ce lieu mystérieux allait s'évanouir.

Poussant un long soupir, l'homme à la chevelure bouclée se laissa choir sur un piton rocheux. Son regard turquoise fixait l'horizon et semblait se perdre au loin. La mer, paisible, d'un noir profond, se détachait à peine du ciel couleur bleu nuit. Il se laissa porter par le roulis apaisant des vagues qui se mouraient sur le sable en contrebas. Une petite brise marine s'élevait, faisant virevolter ses cheveux bleus, tels des serpentins animés.

_Regarde autour de toi_  
_Et dis-moi ce que tu vois_  
_Y'a des silences qui ne trompent pas_

Il avait cru qu'avec leur retour à la vie, tout serait différent. Les Dieux, par il ne savait quel miracle, étaient parvenus à les faire renaître à la vie, faisant réintégrer leur âme dans leur enveloppe charnelle. Ils s'étaient réveillés dans leurs lits respectifs, au sein de leur temple, un beau matin, comme si la guerre qu'ils venaient de mener n'était qu'un lointain souvenir.

Plus de douleurs, plus de souffrances tiraillant leurs corps et leurs cœurs. Juste l'impression de s'éveiller d'un long cauchemar terriblement réaliste mais si éloigné à la fois. Ils en étaient tous rendus à se demander ce qui faisait partie de l'onirique ou de la réalité : la traîtrise feinte de leurs frères d'armes, la mort de Shaka et d'Aldébaran, la perte de leur honneur de Chevalier alors qu'ils utilisaient l'attaque interdite entre eux, le suicide de leur Déesse sous leurs yeux, la douleur qui avait étreint leurs cœurs alors qu'ils pensaient avoir échoué dans leur mission sacrée de protéger Athéna, le sentiment de fierté et d'honneur reconquis face au Mur des Lamentations, la présence réconfortante de leurs compagnons jadis disparus… Avaient-ils imaginé tout cela ou était-ce ce qui s'était réellement passé ?

_Tu peux fermer les yeux_  
_Faire semblant d'être heureux_  
_Mais cette vie-là moi j'en veux pas_

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés sur le parvis central devant le palais du Grand Pope, la tête basse, n'osant pas affronter le regard des autres. Pourquoi cette gêne si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ?

Sans réfléchir, deux groupes distincts s'étaient formés et se faisaient face : celui des renégats et celui des défenseurs du Sanctuaire. Alors tout leur revint à l'esprit. Tout était vrai.

Deux regards se croisèrent, incapables de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Deux prunelles d'un vert profond, semblables mais si différentes. Deux iris qui ne s'étaient pas vus de si près, depuis plus de treize ans. Les yeux se mirent à briller, à tressaillir mais aucune larme ne s'échappa. Ils étaient des Chevaliers d'or, ils ne devaient pas montrer leurs émotions, même en ces circonstances particulières. Du moins, eux ne le pouvaient pas. Mais mûs par l'instinct, les deux frères maudits, dans un même élan, se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre, offrant par la même, la protection de ses bras à sa moitié.

Des regards amusés et émus s'échangèrent alors parmi la foule. Un ouf général sembla s'élever, et des poignées de mains chaleureuses furent échangées, des sourires déridèrent des visages crispés, puis des rires, des accolades généreuses s'ensuivirent… Ils avaient oublié les différences et les conflits. Ils étaient en vie, ensemble, frères, amis, maîtres, élèves, Chevaliers du Zodiaque.

_Laisse-moi y croire, laisse-moi y croire_

_On pourrait tous ensemble  
Retrouver le chemin  
D'une vie qui nous ressemble  
Et marcher main dans la main_

Le temps des retrouvailles était passé, la vie avait repris son cours, et pourtant tout était si différent. Milo et Camus, les deux amis inséparables, les deux amis si différents et si semblables n'étaient plus si ressemblants, ni si indissociables. 'Il est difficile d'effacer les erreurs du passé. On peut tenter de pardonner mais on ne peut jamais oublier. C'est dans la nature humaine.' Comment redevenir proches alors qu'on s'était affronté jusqu'à la mort ? Comment retrouver la personne que l'on aimait le plus, alors que nous avions voulu la fin de l'autre ?

_On pourrait prendre le temps  
De vivre et de s'aimer  
Se dire tout ce qu'on ressent  
Se laisser emporter_

La culpabilité habitait cet homme, le rongeant de l'intérieur. Dès lors, quand ses prunelles turquoise croisaient les siennes d'un bleu si sombre et si profond, une boule d'amertume se logeait au fond de sa gorge, une colère sourde bouillait dans tout son être. Il n'avait pas eu confiance en lui, pas eu confiance en son meilleur ami. Il était persuadé de sa traîtrise envers Celle qu'il devait servir. Comment n'avait-il pas su lire en lui ? Voir au fond de son cœur ? Lui, qui prétendait tout connaître de l'autre. Lui, qui s'enorgueillissait de lui apprendre la chaleur des sentiments. Il pensait…

_On pourrait oublier  
Tout le mal qu'on s'est fait  
Essayer d'effacer  
Les blessures et les regrets_

Et pourtant, les yeux sombres et inexpressifs de l'autre semblaient lui pardonner. Camus, malgré son attitude distante, donnait l'impression de ne pas lui en vouloir. Plusieurs semaines avaient été nécessaires pour que les deux amis se rencontrent à nouveau sur les marches menant au temple du Grand Pope. Milo avait voulu cette séparation forcée. Il n'était pas capable de lui faire face, pas après tout cela. Et ce fut Camus qui brisa la glace. Un « Bonjour Milo » et tout avait basculé. Pas de condescendance dans sa voix, pas une trace d'animosité, presque de la chaleur. Un furtif sourire au coin des lèvres, et l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde était réapparu à lui, plus beau, plus noble que jamais.

_Laisse-moi y croire  
C'est beau quand on y pense  
Laisse-moi y croire  
Donne-nous une autre chance_

Peu à peu, ils s'étaient retrouvés, eux, les douze Chevaliers de la garde dorée. Bien sûr, cela ne fut pas simple, loin de là ! Les esprits apaisés ne pouvaient cependant oublier. Il y avait eu des mots, des paroles qui, prononcés sous le coup de la colère et de l'émotion, avaient pris des proportions trop importantes. Mais ce que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer, leur cœur le put. L'entraide et l'amitié prirent le dessus. La complicité des uns permit le rapprochement des autres. Ainsi, les jumeaux maudits des Gémeaux avaient retrouvé le chemin qui menait à leurs cœurs. Cette fraternité retrouvée donna des ailes à leurs compagnons, et une nouvelle amitié plus puissante naquit alors.

_Tu sais  
Laisse-moi y croire  
Qu'un jour tout recommence  
Laisse-moi y croire  
J'ai tant besoin d'une autre histoire_

Timidement, Milo avait retrouvé le chemin de la onzième maison et son gardien toujours aussi énigmatique. Après une longue hésitation, il avait accepté l'invitation de son ancien meilleur ami. Comment qualifier leur relation autrement ? Ils avaient tout partagé : les joies de l'enfance au Sanctuaire, les doutes quant à leur avenir en tant que Chevalier d'Athéna, leur bonheur et leur fierté lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de leurs camps d'entraînement respectifs avec l'honneur de porter l'armure sacrée inhérente à leur signe, leurs craintes et leurs doutes face à la menace des bronzes lors de la bataille des douze maisons. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient plus amis. Non, ils n'étaient plus les meilleurs amis. Comment pouvaient-ils l'être encore ?

Et toujours ce regard vide d'expression en face de lui, ce visage impavide et indéchiffrable. Le Scorpion n'arrivait pas à voir ce que cachait le mystérieux Verseau, même après toutes ces années de complicité. Alors après ça ? Et là encore, ce fut le glacial et réservé Français qui initia le dialogue, à sa grande surprise.

_On pourrait s'écouter  
S'accepter, se comprendre  
Apprendre à se donner  
Tout ce qui n'est plus à prendre_

Une longue discussion les avait maintenus éveillés toute la nuit durant. Camus, pour une fois, parlait sans s'arrêter, comme s'il craignait de ne plus jamais en avoir l'occasion. Il perdait peu à peu sa façade d'homme froid et sans sentiments. Ses mains tremblaient imperceptiblement. Ses doigts se serraient et se desserraient tout au long de son discours, sans doute pour endiguer l'angoisse qui l'étreignait. Sa voix grave, où chaque mot était choisi minutieusement, résonnait dans ses tympans comme une douce mélodie. Milo ne se lassait pas d'entendre sa voix monocorde, au léger accent français qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à perdre, malgré ces nombreuses années passées loin de chez lui.

Milo l'avait écouté avec attention. Camus était sincère dans ses excuses et il en était touché mais… Ce n'était pas au Verseau de s'excuser mais à lui, car il avait douté de la fidélité de son ami. Il n'avait pas su voir ce que Mù, par exemple, avait deviné. Il n'avait pas vu les larmes de sang s'échapper de son âme alors qu'il se dressait contre lui. Il s'en voulait tellement.

_On pourrait partager  
C'qui nous arrive enfin  
Pour ne rien regretter  
Quand la lumière s'éteint_

Et puis, une main, non pas froide mais tiède, se posa sur la sienne avec douceur. Il releva les yeux vers cet homme si inaccessible d'ordinaire et put y lire toute l'émotion qui étreignait son cœur. Le Grec en eut le souffle coupé et, à cet instant, il réalisa combien il lui avait manqué. Combien ils s'étaient manqués tous les deux. Et toute la peine et la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque son meilleur ami avait disparu, toute cette colère qu'il avait ressentie parce qu'il n'avait jamais osé exprimer en face ce qu'il abritait au plus profond de lui, de son cœur, tout n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Puis tout se déroula comme dans un rêve. Camus ne prononça plus un mot, se contentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent un peu plus, leurs cœurs battant la chamade dans leurs poitrines, leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Et enfin ce moment exquis où…

oOoOo

— Milo, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le concerné ne sursauta pas, malgré la surprise. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir, plongé qu'il était dans ses souvenirs. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent de contentement. Camus avait remarqué son absence ce matin. Alors ce devait être qu'il lui manquait un petit peu ? Une couverture fut déposée sur ses larges épaules tandis que des mains fines et puissantes appuyaient en une légère étreinte.

— Tu vas attraper froid.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Tu ne devrais pas.

— Je m'inquiète toujours lorsque tu n'es pas avec moi, lui murmura Camus à l'oreille, ce qui fit naître des frissons dans l'échine du Grec.

Son cœur se serra lorsque la pression rassurante qui était sur ses épaules, disparut. Mais il ne chercha pas du regard son compagnon. Son attention se portait à nouveau sur le lever de soleil qui se présentait devant lui. Devant ce spectacle, toute sa peine et sa mélancolie s'évanouissaient comme par enchantement, comme lorsqu'il croisait le sourire de son beau Français.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Milo détourna la tête légèrement sur la droite. Son regard se posa sur le profil gauche du Verseau. Il observait lui aussi la vue, le visage grave, le front haut, les lèvres fermées. A cet instant, lui aussi semblait perdu dans ses réflexions, mais malgré tous ses efforts, le Grec ne parvenait jamais à deviner les pensées secrètes de son amant. De longues mèches océanes se soulevèrent et dansèrent devant eux. Camus semblait irréel. Il avait toujours cet effet sur lui et ce, depuis le premier jour. Une main blanche agrippa une mèche de cheveux et la bloqua derrière une oreille.

Milo contempla son voisin de longues minutes, se perdant dans les courbes et les creux de son visage à la peau si parfaite. Un teint qui restait laiteux malgré les assauts incessants du soleil, mais le Français semblait immunisé contre ses rayons, impassible et imperturbable comme toujours et face à toute chose. Ce furent les grands yeux bleu nuit du seigneur de son cœur qui interrompirent sa contemplation. Un regard profond et inquiet qui se perdait en lui. Inquiet ?

— Milo ?

— Tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu nostalgique.

Le Français se détourna et regarda les couleurs changeantes du ciel. L'obscurité de la nuit disparaissait pour laisser place aux couleurs chatoyantes rouge et rose des nuages qui se teintaient doucement. Les faibles rayons de l'astre solaire se reflétaient sur la surface de la mer en petites rigoles irrégulières.

— D'ordinaire, c'est moi le lève-tôt.

— Tu as eu froid ? lança le Grec, moqueur, en heurtant doucement l'épaule de Camus de la sienne.

— Je n'aime pas me réveiller sans toi.

Milo plissa des yeux. Camus ne disait jamais ce genre de chose d'ordinaire. Serait-ce possible qu'il ait eu peur ? Peur de quoi ? Il n'y avait rien à craindre, et puis Camus pouvait se défendre parfaitement sans lui. Jamais son compagnon ne se confiait, ni à lui, ni à personne. Était-ce ce jour si particulier qui semblait le perturber ?

— Camus ? Tu m'inquiètes.

— Pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci sans même le regarder.

Milo se tourna un peu plus, saisit le Français par les épaules et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Une lueur inhabituelle les traversa avant de disparaître et de laisser place à l'aspect impavide qui les habitait d'ordinaire. Le Grec posa sa main bronzée sur la joue pâle de son amant et la caressa avec son pouce. Milo sourit à demi lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts des frissons parcourir le corps de son amant.

— Tu sembles perdu. Oui, c'est cela… perdu. Je ne te laisserai jamais, mon iceberg préféré.

— Milo ! gronda-t-il.

Milo sourit, il savait que Camus n'aimait pas ces surnoms ridicules.

— Ah, enfin une réaction ! Je préfère te voir comme cela que triste.

— Je ne suis pas triste. Je suis intrigué, c'est tout.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il te faut toujours une éternité pour te réveiller et il me faut faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour réussir à te lever. Et en pleine nuit, je me réveille : tu n'es plus là. Je m'interroge.

— Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est tout.

Le Grec lâcha son bel éphèbe et se mit à contempler à nouveau le spectacle de la nature qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Hésitant, il tendit la main vers celle de son amant et la serra fort. Le contact de sa peau était froid, mais il avait l'impression de vivre près de lui.

— Je t'aime Camus.

— Je sais, Milo.

— Et toi ?

— Tu le sais bien.

— Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

Milo se tourna à nouveau pour observer son Verseau, comme il aimait à l'appeler quelquefois. Les doux rayons du soleil se réverbéraient sur sa peau de porcelaine, quelques mèches s'étaient échappées et ondulaient avec paresse sur son torse. Le Français semblait réfléchir, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur intense à l'ombre de ces longs cils noirs.

— Pourquoi se contenter d'un seul mot alors qu'on peut le faire avec plein de gestes et de phrases ?

— Faudrait-il encore que cela te définisse !

Le Scorpion se mordit instantanément la lèvre inférieure, regrettant les paroles qu'il n'avait pu empêcher de sortir de sa bouche. Son regard anxieux se posa sur le profil impassible de son vis-à-vis. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent lorsque celui-ci tourna la tête avec lenteur pour le fixer franchement. Milo ne pouvait rien lire dans ses iris bleu nuit. Camus pouvait être et _était_ un véritable mystère pour le Grec. Ne supportant pas ce regard vide d'expression, il ferma les yeux et attendit la sentence du Verseau.

Un courant d'air froid l'entoura et un souffle glacé fit naître des frissons à la surface de son corps. Camus était penché sur lui et murmurait sensuellement à son oreille :

— Je suis intéressé par toi. Je suis attiré par toi. Je m'inquiète de toi.

— Camus… ?

Milo, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc d'une telle déclaration, ne trouvait plus ses mots.

— Tu me rends heureux. Tu me fais rire.

Le Français déposa un baiser glacé sous son oreille. Milo déglutit péniblement, la gorge étrangement sèche tout à coup. Puis un regard fauve plongea en lui, un regard qu'il était rare de voir sur le visage de Camus. Un regard sensuel, chaleureux, rempli de promesses.

— Éprouver ces choses pour toi me fait prendre conscience que je vis.

Milo ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la voix chaude et susurrante du Français. Leurs fronts se touchaient, tandis que Camus portaient ses mains autour de son visage tanné par le soleil, avec une douceur exquise.

— Je sors de moi…

Le Grec avait l'impression de flotter, l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, tous ses sens étaient en éveil.

— Je deviens toi...

Les yeux clos, Milo se laissait envahir par les divines sensations qui s'emparaient de lui.

— Le simple fait de te voir a un sens...

Sa bouche était sèche. Son ouïe partait à la recherche de la plus infime vibration de sa voix. Il se délectait de l'odeur caractéristique de neige qui se dégageait de cet homme merveilleux. Et le délicieux effleurement de ses lèvres qui caressaient ses paupières, puis son nez, tel un frôlement de papillon... Toutes ces sensations le grisaient.

— Le simple fait d'être avec toi me fait réaliser pourquoi je vis.

Milo ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise contenu lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent tandis que leurs souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre. Le Scorpion déglutit doucement, sentant la proximité de son amant. Ses entrailles vibraient à l'intérieur de lui. Des fourmillements délicieux envahissaient son être. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine à lui faire mal. Mais cette douleur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse, jamais.

— Et même si j'ai peur, j'y crois et je prends le risque.

— Camus…, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase tandis que des lèvres appétissantes se posaient délicatement sur les siennes. Une douce chaleur l'envahit. La langue chaude de Camus vint à la rencontre de la sienne et commença une lente caresse délicieuse qui vint exacerber les sens déjà en alerte du Scorpion. La pression des mains froides sur son visage se fit plus appuyée tandis que Milo se laissait aller dans ce torrent de sensations. Un long baiser langoureux fut échangé.

Deux silhouettes, assises sur le rebord rocheux face à la mer Egée, se rapprochaient imperceptiblement. Deux ombres se découpaient devant un soleil rougeoyant qui se levait, chassant les dernières étoiles de cette nuit si particulière.

— Camus, tu ne parles pas souvent mais quand tu t'y mets… , parvint-il à dire, son souffle retrouvé.

Un franc sourire se dessina sur le visage du Français, ce qui emplit le cœur de Milo de joie. A chaque fois, c'était pour lui comme un petit miracle qu'il parvenait à accomplir. Il savait que Camus ne réservait cette facette de sa personnalité qu'à lui, et il l'en aimait d'autant plus. Milo, à son tour, plongea ses orbes turquoise dans ceux de son compagnon et lui murmura le plus sérieusement du monde, non sans une pointe d'amusement tout de même :

— Eh, bien moi, je suis paresseux, Camus : Je t'aime.

Et avant que le Verseau n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Milo s'empara avec avidité de ses lèvres rosies, et un baiser passionné scella leur amour.

_On pourrait simplement  
Essayer de s'aimer  
Tout serait différent  
Si on pouvait changer_

_Laisse-moi y croire, laisse-moi y croire_

**.:.: FIN :.:.  


* * *

**

_Merci de laisser un commentaire. Toutes les critiques, quelles soient positives ou négatives, sont utiles pour progresser ! Enfin, si vous en avez envie, bien sûr (lol!)_


End file.
